Despues de ti senpai
by Mad-Russia
Summary: estaba confundido, elevo sus manos hasta su cabeza, miro a la mesa de alado, había un papel, retiro las sabanas y se puso en pie, tomo el papel, era una carta, era de…Deidara…


Bien antes que empiecen a pegar sus parpados leyendo esto, dire..escribi esto basando en como es que se sintiria Madara despues de haber perdido a su rubio querido..no digo más, asi que adelante:

**Disclaimer:** la serie de naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto..(ahh y diganme...quien no lo sabe ? TT-TT)

**Pareja:** Madara**/**Deidara

**Advertencias:** lemon, no mucho...(encerio? waw)

* * *

**Después de ti senpai…**

Los pensamientos eran traicioneros, no los tenía en orden, la frialdad de la noche no era un contexto muy alentador para pensar con claridad.

Se encontraba sentando de bajo de un árbol con la cabeza agachada, retiro su peculiar mascara en forma de espirales para sentir la suave brisa del viento tocar su rostro, se levanto por unos segundos para después caer bruscamente sobre el húmedo suelo, sabia perfectamente que algún día tenia que ocurrir, pero, no estaba listo, no aun, un mundo sin el no era mundo, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, perderlo de repente por culpa del hermano menor de su alumno, le hacia hervir la sangre de odio.

En esos momentos ser un uchiha le revolvía el estomago, sintió desprecio por su propio clan, pensó en eso toda la noche hasta quedar dormido.

El crepúsculo estaba cerca, un rayo de sol toco su cara, haciendo que abriera sus ojos, se levanto, miro a su alrededor por unos minutos, desconocía el lugar

-¿abre caminado dormido?- pensó

El lugar era hermoso, perfecto, observo el cielo, era intensamente azul, como los ojos de sus senpai, camino un poco, viendo una linda montaña de la cual se desprendía una cascada, decidió bajar para enjuagar su rostro con el agua del rio, junto sus manos, tomo un poco de agua, suspiro, un ruido a lo lejos lo distrajo, no le tomo importancia, pero si lo hizo estar alerta.

Una pequeña lagrima se deslizo sobre su rostro, recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, la primera misión que hicieron juntos y la vez que dijo que lo amaba.

**Flash back 1**

Observaba seriamente el contexto del lugar mientras que unos ojos azules llamaron su atención, estatura media, de cabellos rubios, un uke prefecto.

-Deidara aquí vivirás…

-con que Deidara es tu bello nombre-pensó el enmascarado

-te presento a Tobi, el será tu nuevo compañero de equipo trátalo bien.

-argh uhn- gruño el rubio

-lo mismo va para ti Tobi

-¡entendido Pein-sama!-sonrió-¡senpai!-grito alegremente tirándose encima de su compañero- ¡me llamo Tobi! ¡¿Usted quiere ser amigo de Tobi!

-¡quítate! uhn, ¡y no quiero ser tu amigo!...

**Flash back 2**

-senpai, ¿no le parece una hermosa tarde?-dijo el chico lollypop recostado sobre el suelo

-la es Tobi uhn- agrego el ojiazul, recostándose sobre el húmedo pasto

-senpai…

-¿si Tobi? Uhn

-¿podría…darme una pequeña demostración de su arte?

-por supuesto uhn- saca un poco de arcilla de su bolso, le dio forma, he hizo una pequeña explosión- el arte Tobi, es ¡efímero! Uhn

-si usted lo dice senpai…

-eh, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso baka? Uhn –cuestionaba el rubio con la ceja arqueada

-nada senpai…ya es tarde, ¿no lo cree senpai? –Dijo seriamente el uchiha –aunque, no creo que Pein-sama se enoje si llegamos…un…poco…tarde…

El rubor se hizo notar en las mejillas del rubio, no creía que Tobi lo dijera en ese sentido, eso era imposible, era solo su imaginación, ¡si eso era!, solo su imaginación. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Uhn –pregunto el rubio

Increíble, Deidara era orgulloso, eso lo hacia aun mas atractivo, entre mas difícil mejor-pensaba el uchiha –nada senpai es que… ¿Cómo se lo explico?...tengo hambre, necesito comer un poco, ¿no le molesta si como algo antes de irnos?

-n…no…no Tobi…uhn-el rubio veía detenidamente cada movimiento del enmascarado, ¿acaso Tobi se quitaría su mascara?, un momento… ¿acaso estaba enamorado de Tobi? ¡NO! no lo estaba, era ilógico.

El uchiha conocía perfectamente lo que Deidara sentía y que lo negara lo hacia verse…tan divertido, sonrió, movió un poco su mascara, dejando al descubierto su boca- senpai…

-¿si? Uhn

-¿tenemos asignada una misión para mañana? –pregunto

-si, tenemos que…-sentía su rostro tibio, lo cual le incomodaba – matar a ninjas de…no se donde uhn

-¿usted los matara verdad senpai?-preguntaba el enmascarado con un lindo tono de voz uke

-si Tobi, yo lo hare uhn

-¡que bueno senpai!, a Tobi no le gusta eso de asesinar gente

-mmm…oye, ¿no se supone que tenias hambre? Uhn

-si, solo esperaba a que se calentara un poco…mi cena –mencionaba con un tono de voz muy diferente al que el ojiazul conocía.

Acerco lentamente su rostro al de sus senpai, juntando sus labios con los de el, besándolo lentamente, disfrutando su sabor, el rubio parecía congelado, no reaccionaba ante los movimientos que el uchiha le propiciaba con su lengua, se separo de el para observarlo, le gustaba como se veía, lo amaba, se tiro encima besando apasionadamente cada una de sus bocas.

-¡senpai, te amo, te amo desde el primer día que te vi, siempre te he amado!

-yo! TAMBIEN TE AMO TOBI! Uhn y si no lo decía antes, era porque, tenia miedo…uhn

-¿miedo?, ¿miedo a que senpai?

-a que tu no sintieras lo mismo uhn, pero ahora se que me amas y eso me hace muy feliz- el rubio sonreía colocándose entre los brazos del uchiha – ahora quiero hacerlo contigo…

Las palabras del ojiazul cayeron de golpe para el portador del mangekyou sharingan, ¿lo decía enserio?

-¿lo dices enserio senpai?- cuestiono el uchiha

-si, lo digo enserio uhn- decía algo ruborizado el ojiazul mientras metía una de sus manos por debajo del pantalón del uchiha.

Después de sentir la mano del rubio bajo su pantalón, por supuesto que lo decía enserio, ya no le quedaban dudas, retiro por completo su mascara dejando al descubierto su rostro, se coloco detrás del menor retirando sus pantalones, susurrándole al oído - ¿eres virgen?

-si…lo soy-hacia mención el ojiazul con un tono intenso de rojo en sus mejillas

-entonces seré cuidadoso –mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras lo penetraba lentamente, un quejido fue emitido por parte del rubio-¿te duele? –se detuvo

-solo un poco, pero tu sigue, yo resistiré –cerro sus ojos mientras el uchiha lo penetraba lentamente, después de unos minutos las embestidas se volvieron mas fuertes y profundas, el dolor parecía haber desaparecido, todo se sentía placentero ahora, el uchiha tomo el miembro del menor con su mano, masturbándolo, Deidara hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban en el borde de la excitación.- me voy a venir – menciono el rubio, embarrando de semen la mano del uchiha. Ambos cayeron, estaban exhaustos, Deidara beso los labios del uchiha, coloco nuevamente su mascara, se puso de pie –Pein nos espera tobi, debemos irnos…

**Fin del flash back**

Madara sonrió al recordar a su senpai, le causaba gracias ya que su relación con el fue como una novela cómica, ya que pensaba "¿Qué hará ahora mi senpai?".

Camino sobre el sendero de aquel lindo lugar, desconocía su contexto, escucho unas ramas romperse a lo lejos, esta vez activo su sharingan.

Se acerco al lugar donde había sido emitido el sonido, pero no había nadie – maldición – dijo ente dientes, un olor familiar llamo su atención – ese olor, huele a… ¿Deidara? – quedo perplejo, Deidara estaba… muerto, no podía ser el, ¿o si? , siguió el olor hasta llegar a un campo de verdes pastizales, vio una figura a lo lejos acercarse a el, cabello rubio largo, ojos azules, ¡era el!, ¡era su senpai!, sin dudarlo corrió hasta el, pero la figura se desvaneció en una espesa niebla, no veía nada, su sharingan no ayudaba a discernir la niebla, escucho una voz a lo lejos, era la voz de Deidara…

-_Madara – rio – me gusta mas llamarte Tobi, uhn, se que me fui de repente y lo siente, ¿te duele verdad?_

El uchiha no emitía sonido alguno, estaba empapado en lágrimas.

_-Recuerda que siempre te amare y no quiero verte llorar porque me duele, te amo uchiha…_

-¡senpai! – grito desesperado, cerro los ojos, no escucho mas el sonido del bosque, todo estaba en silencio, abrió nuevamente sus ojos y… ¿un sueño?, ¿todo fue un sueño? – pensó, estaba confundido, elevo sus manos hasta su cabeza, miro a la mesa de alado, había un papel, retiro las sabanas y se puso en pie, tomo el papel, era una carta, era de…Deidara…

* * *

waw se acabo fin! eh no sere muy buena escribiendo pero vamos...hice lo que mi perver imaginacion queria y pienso en la posibilidad de que Deidara aun este vivo, (lo esta en estado zombi T-T, no es que no me guste, bueno me gusta porque esta medio vivo, pero es mejor en estado real no?)...

_**emm ¿reviews?**_


End file.
